Monkey Talk
by Calsifer
Summary: Princess Kalasin wants to tell king Jonathan AKA her dad that she wishes to be a page. While talking to Jonathan, Princess Kalasin encounters a monkey, and she winds up telling Jonathan a lot more then he Bargained for.


This is my fanfiction for the guild. It had to include Kalasin and a monkey. Just to let everyone know, I don't own any of the characters I've writen about. I am just using them in my story which I did make up. But, facts in my story are based on things from the book. Enjoy!

The wind blew against the damp stones of the castle. Clouds of gray, lavender and azure swirled through the sky. To Kalasin, a storm seemed inevitable. Sitting on the window pane, the princess looked out the fogged up glass and sighed. Welled up anger grew in Kalasin as she remembered the events of the previous morning.

Earlier that morning

King Jonathan rushed through the halls frantically looking left and right. He had just gotten word from the queen that Kalasin, his daughter, would like to talk to him. Knowing Kalasin, this 'talk' would be rather long, and all he could was ten minutes. Letting out a breath of air, Jonathon spoke quietly to himself as if he were relieved.

"…Three doors to go." One………Two………….Three……… Stopping in front of the tall wooden door, the king smoothed back his hair and took on a fatherly look of calm bewilderment. He than knocked twice and stood up strait. At first the door opened slowly, but than rushed forward as Kalasin saw who it was.

"Dad! I thought you would never make it." Kalasin smiled as she hugged her dad. Jonathan looked down and chuckled back.

"Do you really think I would miss a chat with my daughter?" Jonathan was startled by the look of doubt on Kalasin's face.

"Actually," Kalasin stalled, "I was starting to have doubts after five minutes passed. I thought you would be far too busy with more important things." Jonathan was about to talk back, when Kalasin quickly butt in. "But, I can see you're a wonderful father who would never miss an opportunity to talk with me!" Saying this brought a smile to the kings face.

"Exactly right my daughter! Exactly right. Now that I'm here, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Jonathan and Kalasin both walked over to her bed and sat down. Kalasin had no idea how Jonathan would respond to her proposition.

"Well…There's something that I've had my mind on for a very long time. I've been meaning to ask you, but I just haven't gotten around to it. I'll just say this right out, because other wise I'll never be able to tell you." Taking a deep breath, Kalasin started talking as fast as she could before her father stopped her. "I really want to be a page because I've seen the boys practice down at the practice courts all the time. and it looks like so much fun! I really hope you say yes because this is the only thing I really want to do and there's no reason that you should say no because you're friends with Alanna and she is like the best knight ever!" After Kalasin finally stopped talking Jonathan went through many different facial expressions. Standing up Jonathan shook his head.

"Absolutely not! Do you have any idea…." Before the king could finish his thought, a monkey jumped in through the opened window. Caught in total surprise, Jonathan sat unmoving. Immediately Kalasin jumped off the bed and ran over to the monkey. Making strange sounds and extravagant movements, Kalasin and the monkey seemed to be conversing. Pulling himself together Jonathan started speaking.

"What in the world are you doing with that _monkey_ and why is it in your room?" Realizing that the king was talking to her, Kalasin stopped making strange noises, and walked over to her father.

"Dad. I think it's time for you to know, that I speak monkey. I never told you before, because I was afraid you would be ashamed to call me your daughter." Jonathon took on a look of puzzlement and slowly started to speak.

"Wait. So you're saying that you spoke to that monkey? Well, what did you talk about?" Kalasin shook her head and started to laugh.

"Dad. What goes on between me and the monkey, stays between me and the monkey. Unless you can speak monkey, you'll never know what we said to each other."

Shaking his head, Jonathan stood up and patted Kalasin on the head.

"Well, as long as that monkeys here, I think I will take my leave." The king then walked briskly to the door and was gone. Right after he left, Kalasin remembered what it was that she had asked her father. Turning to the monkey, Kalasin spoke.

"I can't believe it. Dad thinks he can get away with me wanting to be a page just because of a silly monkey."

Present time

After replaying the mornings events in her head, Kalasin stood up and walked to her door. Opening up the wooden door, Kalasin shouted for the whole castle to hear.

"That's not the last you've heard of me King Jonathan!" As if echoing the Princess, the monkey hooted and snorted an awful arrangement of notes. Together Kalasin and the monkey left her room in search of the king.


End file.
